attention, animaux sauvages!
by lilou black
Summary: Quatre maraudeurs. Quatre drôles d'animaux plus ou moins malcommodes et azimutés. Quatre tranches de vie, entre 1971 et 1974. Merci pour eux. RECUEIL COMPLET.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes :**

Les personnages et le contexte de ce récit appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne touche aucun revenu de cette histoire, écrite simplement pour mon propre plaisir et, je l'espère, pour celui de mes lecteurs.

Ceci est un recueil de quatre OS, consacrés à chacun des quatre Maraudeurs. Le présent récit, _Dans l'ombre d'un loup_, est consacré à Remus. Le prochain, qui sera publié dans dix à quinze jours, et qui s'intitule _Innocence? Connais pas_ sera consacré à Sirius.

Ce recueil est intégralement dédié à mon amie Loulou.

Je remercie chaleureusement ceux qui ont lu le début de ce texte sur mon LJ, et plus particulièrement miss **Andromède** pour l'avoir lu en entier avant sa publication. À noter que je lui dois également le titre de mon histoire, alors rendons à César, ce qui appartient à César. Merci, chère.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

**Remus : dans l'ombre d'un loup :**

Ils étaient quatre, un peu comme les trois mousquetaires. Il y avait James et ses cheveux en pétard, qui n'aimait que le Quidditch et faire l'imbécile avec Sirius. Il y avait Sirius, trop grand pour ses douze ans, qui avait déjà des convictions, et qui aimait faire l'imbécile avec James. Il y avait Peter, petit et timide, qui aimait manger, dormir, et regarder James et Sirius faire les imbéciles. Et puis il y avait Remus, toujours pâle et amaigri, qui adorait le chocolat, et qui avait un secret.

Ils étaient quatre, ils étaient copains comme cochons, ils étaient les Maraudeurs. Et accessoirement, ils finissaient leur première année d'études à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Tous différents, mais toujours inséparables.

Sauf que le secret de Remus formait une barrière entre ce dernier et les trois autres. Remus avait dit à ses trois amis que sa mère avait des ennuis de santé, qu'elle allait régulièrement à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, et qu'il devait aller la voir une fois par mois. Peter le croyait. Sirius haussait les épaules devant ce qui lui apparaissait comme une fatalité. Et James cherchait la petite bête : quelque chose lui semblait sonner faux dans ces explications.

Les choses semblèrent aller de soi les premiers temps. Remus s'absentait effectivement une fois par mois. Ou plus exactement toutes les quatre semaines, avec la régularité d'une horloge. Et lorsqu'il revenait, il semblait très malade. Il était amaigri, et il dormait beaucoup. Peter ne semblait rien remarquer. Sirius pensait qu'il avait tendance à somatiser la maladie de sa mère. Et James cherchait toujours la petite bête.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve, au bout de six mois.

James avait remarqué que Remus s'absentait à chaque pleine lune. Il se renseigna donc, tout d'abord à l'insu de Sirius et Peter, sur l'influence du satellite sur les comportements humains. Et rapidement, au détour d'un livre de la bibliothèque, il tomba sur ce terme effrayant.

_Lycanthropie._

James s'en ouvrit à Sirius. Ce dernier commença par lui dire qu'il se trompait. Peut-être la mère de Remus était-elle effectivement malade. Peut-être même était-ce _elle_ qui était un loup-garou…

— Mais non, abruti, dit alors James à son meilleur ami. Si la mère de Remus est un loup-garou, il ne peut pas aller la voir à la pleine lune… Elle le tuerait.

— Ouais, t'as raison, répliqua Sirius, un peu effrayé.

Ils gardèrent cette découverte pour eux pendant un moment, refusant tout d'abord d'en parler à Peter qui avait peur de tout. Ils en parlaient juste un peu de temps en temps. Mais à la longue, les secrets deviennent lourds à porter…

Un jour, profitant du fait que Remus soit parti rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, James et Sirius mirent Peter au courant. Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, un long frisson traversa le petit corps replet de leur ami, qui s'écria tout haut :

— Quoi ? Remus est un loup-garou ?

— Chut, imbécile, murmura précipitamment Sirius. Y a un type en Transylvanie qui a dû t'entendre…

Le sarcasme fit rougir Peter, qui n'ajouta rien. Il participa à peine à la conversation entre les deux autres garçons, qui se demandaient s'ils devaient révéler ou non à Remus qu'ils avaient découvert ce qu'il cachait.

Tous trois retournèrent au dortoir. Remus les rejoignit un peu plus tard, un nouveau livre sous le bras.

— Salut les gars, fit-il.

Les autres l'observèrent alors, encore préoccupés par leur récente discussion. Remus se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Il sembla prendre peur. Il posa le livre sur son lit, et il quitta la pièce en coup de vent.

Et ses trois amis décidèrent qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

oOØOo

La pleine lune de mai arriva, et comme tous les mois, Remus quitta ses amis en leur disant : "à dans deux jours, les mecs !" Il faisait mine d'être enjoué, mais la méfiance suintait de toute part de sa petite personne. Le comportement des trois autres à son endroit le déstabilisait. Les regards entendus qu'ils échangeaient entre eux lui causaient du souci. S'ils avaient tout découvert, ils le laisseraient tomber, forcément. Il était un monstre, après tout… Il descendit discrètement à l'infirmerie, comme il en avait l'habitude. Sauf que cette fois-là, la tristesse et la peur de perdre ses amis prenait le pas sur sa honte de mentir.

oOØOo

Deux jours plus tard, Sirius se présenta à l'infirmerie, une entaille sanglante sur la joue. Il avait "malencontreusement" provoqué Severus Rogue, un garçon de Serpentard qui était son ennemi déclaré comme celui de James. Madame Pomfresh, qui exerçait le métier d'infirmière, poussa les hauts cris en le voyant :

— Sirius Black, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

— Mais, Madame…

Tout en fournissant à la brave femme moult explications plus ou moins bancales, Sirius sondait l'infirmerie du regard. Il remarqua rapidement un lit entouré de rideaux opaques et fermés.

— Qui c'est, dans ce lit, demanda-t-il innocemment.

— Un élève de troisième année qui a la rubéole, répondit Madame Pomfresh d'un ton sec. Ne vous approchez pas de ce lit à cause de la contagion.

— Que tu dis, pensa Sirius dans son for intérieur.

— Asseyez-vous, et mettez ce morceau de coton sur votre plaie, reprit l'infirmière. Je vais vous chercher une potion pour la refermer.

Docilement, Sirius s'assit au bord du lit le plus proche, et appuya une boule d'ouate de bonne taille sur sa joue. Il avait un peu mal, mais ça faisait partie de son plan.

Dès que Madame Pomfresh eut le dos tourné, il se leva, et s'approcha sans bruit du lit mystérieux. Il écarta les rideaux, et vit derrière ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Remus avait l'air tout petit, roulé en boule au creux des couvertures. Il dormait à poings fermés. Une de ses mains reposait sur l'oreiller, et Sirius fut effrayé de voir cette main couverte de pansements. Il regarda un moment son ami plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, et il dit tout bas :

— Remus, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. Ce soir, tu viendras nous retrouver de soi-disant voyage auprès de ta mère qui est malade pour de faux. Nous, on sait maintenant que tu nous as menti. Et on s'en fout. Loup-garou ou pas, tu es notre ami. Et on restera toujours avec toi. C'est promis.

Il referma les rideaux, et retourna s'asseoir sagement. Il laissa l'infirmière soigner sa joue sans dire un mot. Il ne pensait qu'au soir qui allait venir. Quand lui, James et Peter allaient assurer Remus de leur amitié indéfectible, lycanthropie ou pas.

oOØOo

Pour les petits gamins de onze à douze ans, les immenses lits à baldaquin sont comme des tentes ou des cabanes. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient l'habitude de se cacher à quatre sur un des lits, tous rideaux fermés, pour discuter entre eux. C'est ce qu'ils firent ce soir-là. Ou plus précisément, les trois autres s'incrustèrent sur le lit de Remus alors que celui-ci était déjà couché.

Il regarda alternativement ses trois amis. Que lui voulaient-ils donc ? Il eut peur. S'ils venaient lui dire qu'ils avaient découvert son secret et qu'ils ne voulaient plus lui parler à cause de sa nature ? Il frissonna à cette idée.

— Remus, tout va bien, demanda James d'un air inquiet.

— Euh, ça va, répondit-il d'un air évasif. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez sur mon lit ?

Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard, puis Sirius prit la parole :

— Remus, est-ce que tu nous considères comme tes amis ?

— Bien sûr !

— Alors pourquoi tu as peur qu'on te laisse tomber ?

Remus rougit.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

— Ça se voit sur ta figure…

Sous le regard désolé de ses trois amis, Remus enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

— Si vous saviez, souffla-t-il. Si vous saviez… vous me laisseriez tomber. Forcément.

James se pencha sur lui, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Chut… On sait. On sait, et on s'en fout. Tu es notre ami, et on restera toujours avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Remus releva la tête :

— Vous savez que… vous avez…

— On sait que tu es un loup-garou, dit Sirius d'un ton grave. Et ça n'a pas d'importance.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que les choses puissent se passer ainsi. Que les trois personnes qu'il appréciait le plus à part ses parents ne le rejettent pas après avoir découvert sa nature… C'était presque incroyable ! Il releva la tête, et regarda les autres :

— C'est vrai ? Pour vous, ça ne compte pas que je sois… que je sois…

— T'es pas un monstre, dit Peter, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois. Tu es notre copain. C'est tout.

Remus sourit.

— Merci, les gars.

Et il raconta alors ce qui lui était arrivé quand il était petit.

— J'avais sept ans, dit-il. C'était en été. Je m'étais éloigné un peu de la maison, et c'est là que… il était caché dans un fourré, tout près de chez moi. Il s'est jeté sur moi, et je me suis évanoui. Et quand je me suis réveillé… Il y avait ma mère… et elle pleurait. Je n'ai pas compris d'abord, j'étais tout petit. Et puis un mois après, il y a eu ma première métamorphose… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Ça fait tellement mal de se transformer en loup… Mes parents ont essayé toutes sortes de choses pour me guérir, mais on ne peut rien faire. J'ai vu un tas de guérisseurs, on m'a fait boire un tas de potions, mais ça ne donnait rien… Et c'est comme ça, je me transforme à chaque pleine lune… et ça va être comme ça toute ma vie…

— Remus… dit Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

— Mais j'ai de la chance. Ma famille n'aurait jamais cru que je puisse aller à Poudlard à cause de ce que je suis… Mais on m'a accepté.

— Ouais, Poudlard t'a accepté, dit James. Et nous, on t'a accepté aussi, et on restera avec toi malgré tout.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il laissa passer un silence, regardant alternativement ses trois amis. Puis il ajouta :

— Mon père m'a dit qu'il connaissait le loup qui m'a mordu. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire qui c'était. Il m'a dit qu'il m'expliquerait tout quand j'aurai quinze ans.

— J'espère, dit alors Sirius, que tu nous répéteras son nom, parce qu'on ira lui casser la gueule.

— Dis pas de bêtises, fit Remus. C'est même pas la peine de lui casser la gueule. Si ça se trouve, c'est qu'un pauvre type.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

Ils parlèrent encore, de lycanthropie et d'autres choses. Puis James, Sirius et Peter descendirent du lit de Remus, et ils se couchèrent chacun de leur côté, après avoir une fois de plus assuré leur ami de leur soutien.

Remus se glissa sous les couvertures, et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Il avait souvent eu peur. Il avait souvent pleuré. Il avait souvent eu envie de crier à l'injustice, à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé, et des conséquences que ça aurait pu avoir. Mais l'amitié des trois garçons qu'il avait rencontrés avait été plus forte que tout. Plus forte que les préjugés, que la fatalité. Remus était heureux. Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, il sourit avec son âme. Parce qu'il avait quand même de la chance, d'avoir ces trois poteaux. Le destin, en les mettant sur son chemin, lui avait fait un beau cadeau.

Remus remercia Merlin. Puis il poussa un profond soupir, et il s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**kayasaora : **Merci beaucoup !

**ladybird : **Oui, il y a en tout quatre histoires prévues au programme. Voici la deuxième. Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments. Bisous à toi.

**fénice : **En effet, on ne se lasse pas des histoires de Maraudeurs… Et ce serait intéressant de savoir pourquoi. Merci à toi.

**galouz :** Merci ! Voici le deuxième OS de cette série qui en comporte quatre en tout. Une par personnage. Bisous à toi !

**Ayla : **Merci !

**Fee Fleau :** J'ai essayé de me mettre au niveau de gamins de onze ans. Mais ce n'est pas aussi évident que ce que l'on croit… En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir fait mouche. Voici tout nouveau tout chaud le texte sur Sirius ! Bisous, Fée !

**Anie Celebrindal :** Hello, Jo ! Contente que le texte sur Remus t'ait plu. Ça m'a flattée, vu que tu es la fan number one du loulou… héhé… Bisous à toi !

**Gred :** Oh ma Gred ! Merci beaucoup ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser platement de ne pas avoir reviewé la fin de _Empty happy song_, que j'ai lue et adorée, mais ces derniers temps, je suis horriblement feignante… Je suis très très contente que ce texte t'ait plu, en tout cas. Le texte sur Peter sera en ligne juste avant les vacances de Noël si j'arrive à me tenir à mon planning. Pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas un slash en effet, mais comme il n'y a aucune place pour les histoires d'amour ici, toutes les ambiguïtés sont permises… Il t'est donc parfaitement permis d'imaginer une histoire d'amour entre Remus et Sirius si tu veux. Plein de gros bisous et à tout bientôt.

**Andromaque : **Merci pour ton passage, ma grande ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**freyja idunna :** Merci, ô mon amie ! Voici enfin la suite qui a un peu tardé ! Bisous-choubidoux à toi ! ;o)

**Llewella et Deirdre :** Je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment des accros à Peter… C'est difficile de s'attacher à un tel personnage vu le portrait qu'en brosse JKR… Contente en tout cas que tu trouves mon texte pas trop mélasse, je n'y tiens pas, moi, à la mélasse. Et contente aussi que la dernière phrase t'ait plu. J'en suis très fière. Bisous à toi !

**Fofolleuh :** Merci beaucoup tout plein, ma choupette (féminin de "choupi", lol). Et gros bisous à toi !

**Harana :** Ma graaaaaaande ! Dis donc, ça fait un bail ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. En tout cas, je suis très, très heureuse que mes écrits continuent à te plaire, et je te fais plein de gros bisous.

**Ilys : **Coucou, copine ! (et co-fan de Dumas pendant qu'on y est, lol) Merci pour ta review. J'ai eu du succès avec mon coup de Sirius qui veut péter la figure de Greyback… J'y aurais pas cru, présentement. En tout cas, je t'envoie de gros bisous, et en ce qui me concerne, les gamins d'Halloween, je les ai tous envoyés bouler, niarf niarf niarf…

**Andromede :** Ma Dro, mon amie qui m'a encore relue quarante-douze fois. Désolée, mais comme ton opinion me rassure, je te lâcherai pas les tongs de sitôt. Et tes compliments apportent toujours un sourire à la con sur ma tronche moche, et c'est toujours ça de gagné. Pour répondre à ta question, Sirius ne s'est pas tailladé la joue tout seul. Il a juste provoqué Servilus, ce qui lui a permis de faire d'une pierre deux coups : en effet, d'une main c'est toujours un plaisir pour notre clébard de provoquer le cafard graisseux, et de l'autre, il a pu aller à l'infirmerie pour voir notre Mumus… Héhé… hein qu'il est malin ! Plein de bisous à toi et à ton fiancé siphonné, ô ma pote. Je t'adore en le grande quantité.

**luminaria :** Merci beaucoup, et gros bisous !

**Rine :** Que veux-tu, je suis atrocement sentimentale… Mais je fais des efforts pour guérir, je te jure. Le nouveau texte est aussi un peu niais, mais les deux prochains le seront moins, c'est certain ! Par contre, il est évident que les maraudeurs profitent du fait qu'ils sont encore petits pour se mettre à quatre sur le même lit, parce qu'il est évident que devenus grands, il n'y aura plus la place . Bisous à toi !

**KaKa La Zen :** Contente de t'avoir donné de la lecture au réveil, chère amie ! Et contente aussi que tu aies aimé la suite de mon histoire… Bon, je ne sais pas exactement quel âge avait Remus quand il a été mordu, et je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir lu une fic traitant de ça… Quant à l'identité du loup, t'as pas lu le tome 6, toé ? Niehehehe. Gros bisous à toi, ma grande, et éloigne donc la chatte du bol de céréales, boudiou !

**titliloo :** Merci à toi de toujours aimer mes écrits. Voici le texte sur Sirius. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Plein de bisous à toi !

**Alixe :** Merci de ton passage, bisous à toi et aux tiens.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Le prochain texte sera mis en ligne dans deux à trois semaines. Il sera consacré à James, et il s'intitule l'amour c'est du chinois.

Merci à **Andromède** pour la relecture.

_Ce texte est dédié à Solange._

* * *

**Sirius : Innocence, connais pas :**

Sirius Black avait tout du garçon sans problème. Du haut de ses douze ans, il nageait dans l'existence comme un poisson dans l'eau. Son physique agréable, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris faisaient déjà tourner les têtes de la gent féminine de Poudlard. Il était le confident et le presque frère de James Potter, et ses nombreuses bêtises faisaient de lui la terreur du corps enseignant et du concierge Rusard. Il était très populaire auprès des autres élèves, et tous, à part Severus Rogue, l'aimaient beaucoup.

Bref, il avait en apparence la vie dont tout gamin de cet âge eût pu rêver.

Mais il s'avéra par la suite que ce n'était qu'une couverture, et que dans le fond, l'existence de Sirius n'était pas si reluisante que ça.

Ses trois meilleurs amis auraient pu s'en douter dès les vacances de Noël de leur première année. Traditionnellement, les petits étaient toujours ravis de rentrer à la maison pour les fêtes, et ceux qui n'en avaient pas la possibilité s'en attristaient plus ou moins.

Mais pas Sirius.

James et Peter retournaient chez eux cet hiver-là. Remus avait reçu une lettre de ses parents lui disant que, à cause des problèmes financiers que connaissait la famille, un vrai Noël paraissait exclu, et qu'il passerait de bien meilleures fêtes à l'école. Quant à Sirius, qui n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle des siens depuis la rentrée de septembre, il avait déclaré tout simplement qu'il resterait à Poudlard. Ses amis furent quelque peu étonnés, mais les airs bravaches de Sirius les empêchèrent de poser la moindre question.

Durant ces vacances de Noël, Remus tenta d'entretenir son ami sur sa famille, comme le font souvent les gens dans la conversation. Il lui posa les questions habituelles, que font tes parents dans la vie, as-tu des frères et sœurs, etc. Sirius ne donnait que des réponses vagues. Il ne semblait guère avoir envie de parler des siens. Alors Remus n'aborda plus le sujet, se disant que ça arrivait à tout le monde de considérer ses affaires de famille comme strictement privées.

Après tout, il avait bien compris que, sous ses dehors excentriques, Sirius était un individu plutôt secret.

Ainsi donc ce semblant d'affaire fut enterré, sans que personne ne se soit aperçu que quelque chose puisse être caché derrière.

oOØOo

Après les vacances d'été, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9 3/4 pour regagner l'école. James était plus ébouriffé que jamais. Peter avait un peu grossi. Remus avait l'air en forme, compte tenu du fait que la pleine lune datait de dix jours. Quant à Sirius, amaigri et fatigué, il se jeta sur ses copains pour leur distribuer force tapes dans le dos, comme s'il avait été privé d'affection pendant tout l'été.

Ce qui était presque le cas, mais il essayait de le cacher, et ses amis ne s'en rendirent pas vraiment compte dans un premier temps.

Le voyage en train se passa en douceur. James raconta les dernières frasques qu'il avait commises chez lui. Peter ne parla pas de grand-chose, vu qu'il avait passé la quasi totalité des vacances à manger et à dormir. Remus fit le récit d'un voyage en Islande qui avait coûté les yeux de la tête à ses parents, parce qu'un sorcier de là-bas pensait avoir trouvé un traitement contre la lycanthropie. Le résultat avait été, hélas, infructueux. Et Sirius raconta vaguement le mariage d'une de ses cousines, en se montrant cependant plus loquace sur la façon dont il s'était levé à deux heures du matin pour finir la pièce montée en douce.

Mais son secret éclata à la nuit tombée, lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se coucher.

Au repas du soir, Sirius avait mangé comme quatre, presque autant que Peter, par le fait. Sur le coup, James s'en étonna un peu:

— Dis donc, mon pote, dit-il. T'as un de ces appétits… T'as rien mangé de l'été, ou quoi?

— Ben, j'ai faim, répliqua Sirius, la bouche pleine de purée de carottes. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, non?

Il avait parlé d'un ton un peu agressif, et le doute commença à s'insinuer dans la tête des trois autres. Ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose allait de travers chez leur ami. Ils échangèrent des regards. James était inquiet. Remus fronçait les sourcils. Et Peter semblait un peu effrayé. Sirius se servit une troisième ration de purée de carottes, et ne s'aperçut de rien.

Le doute prit d'autant plus d'importance quand, alors qu'ils avaient regagné leur dortoir, Sirius s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour mettre son pyjama. Chose qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais faite. Ses trois amis restèrent plantés là, surpris et soucieux.

— J'aime pas ça, marmonna James. Il lui arrive un truc bizarre, à Sirius, et j'aime pas ça du tout.

— Il veut peut-être qu'on le laisse tranquille, hasarda Peter.

— Ouais, mais merde, c'est notre pote, il devrait nous le dire s'il a eu un problème.

— Peter a raison, James, dit Remus. Peut-être qu'il veut garder ça pour lui, et qu'il en parlera quand il sera prêt… Mais je te rassure, moi aussi, je m'inquiète. Il a du se passer un truc chez lui pendant l'été…

James se leva:

— Z'êtes que des poltrons, dit-il. J'm'en vais lui tirer les verres du nez, à Sirius.

Et il marcha d'un pas résolu vers la salle de bains. La porte en était bien sûr verrouillée, mais James l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique.

Sirius lui tournait le dos et il ne portait sur lui qu'un bas de pyjama.

Mais ce n'était pas beau à voir.

La peau portait des traces de brûlures et d'hématomes en voie de cicatrisation.

Sirius se retourna dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais James avait eu le temps de voir l'étendue du carnage. Il pointa du doigt le corps de son ami, qui de surcroît avait la peau sur les os, en balbutiant:

— C'est quoi, ça?

L'interpellé eut un sourire triste:

— Jamesie, mon grand, si tu ne veux pas que je te raconte un bobard, sors de cette pièce et fait comme si tu n'avais rien vu.

— Pas de ça, mon pote, répliqua James. Tu vas me dire qui est le salaud d'enfoiré qui t'a cogné dessus, et pourquoi il a fait ça. Parce que t'as même pas besoin de mentir. Tu t'es fait cogner dessus, ça se voit en noir sur blanc. Et en jaune aussi, ajouta-t-il en indiquant un reste d'hématome sur l'épaule de Sirius. Et en violet. Beurk.

Sirius se mit à rire nerveusement. Puis il s'arrêta. Il baissa la tête, et ses cheveux noirs masquèrent en partie son visage.

Il y eut un silence.

Puis James s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Et il constata qu'il pleurait.

— Sirius…

— Saleté d'été de merde, renifla l'interpellé.

— Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie?

— Surtout pas.

Il s'était redressé et avait repris son air bravache habituel, malgré ses yeux rouges et les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

— Et t'es sûr que tu veux pas dire pourquoi tu es dans cet état-là?

Sirius eut un ricanement bref et cynique.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise, Jamesie? Que mes parents me font une maladie d'enfer parce que je ne suis pas à Serpentard comme tous les autres membres de ma famille? Que je ne suis pas d'accord avec leurs discours comme quoi les sorciers au sang pur doivent avoir plus de pouvoir que les autres? Que je me prends des sorts et des torgnoles dans la tronche dès que je donne mon avis? Merde, mon pote. Ils se croient encore au Moyen-Âge, là-bas. Et il n'y a pas de place pour autre chose que pour le pouvoir, l'or, les traditions familiales, et une discipline de fer, comme quoi si tu fais pas comme les autres, t'es mort. Ils ont essayé de me mettre dans la tête que je ne devais pas parler à n'importe qui. Qu'il y a plein de gens que je devais traiter comme de la merde parce qu'ils ne sont pas "de mon rang", pour citer mon père. Bref, que je devais me conduire comme le trou du cul étroit d'esprit qu'ils voudraient que je sois. Et moi, je ne veux pas. Je veux avoir des amis que j'aime pour ce qu'ils sont, pas parce qu'ils sont riches, ou puissants, ou parce que pas une goutte de sang moldu n'est passée dans leur famille depuis des générations. Je leur ai dit plein de fois que je ne pensais pas comme eux. Et à chaque fois…

Il laissa alors passer un silence, qui paradoxalement fut plus bavard que n'importe quels mots.

— Mon pote, reprit-il au bout d'un moment, je suis désolé de ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt. Mais je voulais garder ça pour moi. Je veux pas me faire plaindre. Je veux pas être _le pauvre Sirius qui se fait cogner dessus par ses parents_. Je veux être quelqu'un de normal. Je veux pas être l'objet de la compassion publique. Parce que je les vois d'ici, les regards bourrés de pitié des gens. Et rien que l'idée, ça me donne envie de taper sur quelque chose…

James ne dit rien. Il trouvait simplement bizarre que Sirius tienne ainsi compte de l'opinion d'autrui sur lui, alors que d'habitude, il s'en moquait. Mais ses affaires de famille étaient somme toute privées, et peut-être était-il plus gêné à l'idée de voir son secret jeté en pâture sur la place publique que par les regards que lui jetteraient éventuellement les autres. Sirius avait sa fierté. Mais James constatait également que présentement, il était aussi très malheureux.

Alors il donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

— Je te promets de le dire à personne, dit-il.

— Tu peux le dire à Remus et Peter si tu veux, mais pour ma part, je ne parlerai plus de ça avant un bon moment. Ici, c'est ma maison, pas comme là-bas. Et j'ai pas envie de me polluer la tête avec toutes ces histoires que je voudrais oublier le plus vite possible.

oOØOo

James raconta à Remus et à Peter ce qu'il en était le lendemain soir, alors que Sirius était en retenue. Ils promirent de n'en parler à personne, même à Sirius lui-même, à moins que ce dernier en ait envie. Mais cette histoire provoqua un malaise étrange entre les trois amis ce soir-là.

Sur le coup de dix heures du soir, Peter emprunta la cape d'invisibilité de James, et il alla se poster devant la salle de métamorphose où Sirius faisait ses heures de colle, et il attendit que la retenue soit terminée. Quand Sirius sortit, des taches d'encre sur les doigts et les yeux papillonnant de fatigue, il fut un peu étonné de trouver son ami timide et replet:

— Peter? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

— Euh… James vient de nous dire ce que… euh…

— Je vois. T'embrouille pas dans tes mots, c'est pas la peine.

— On a promis de ne plus en parler. Mais si t'as besoin…

— Merci mon pote.

Sirius était ému. Il donna quelques tapes dans le dos de Peter. Puis ils rabattirent la cape d'invisibilité sur eux, et ils regagnèrent discrètement le dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, tout était redevenu normal. Sirius avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Il était même sacrément fier d'avoir suffisamment fait le mariole pour avoir eu une retenue dès la rentrée. Ses trois amis, eux, firent comme si ne rien était. L'incident était considéré comme clos.

Cependant, de son côté, Remus avait envie de discuter avec Sirius. Parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux leur croix à porter. Nuisances familiales et lycanthropie. Deux choses bien douloureuses pour des gamins. Mais lorsqu'une conversation sur le sujet eut lieu entre eux, elle ne comporta que quelques mots. Parce que les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient assez parlants.

C'était un soir, une semaine après la rentrée. À son tour, James avait eu une punition. Peter avait fait sa première indigestion de l'année. Remus et Sirius s'étaient donc retrouvés seuls. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres pendant un moment, avant que le jeune loup-garou ne regarde son ami d'une façon bien particulière:

— Sirius?

— …

— Ça va mieux depuis la rentrée?

— Ça va, je… Dis, Remus, pour toi, c'est quoi, l'innocence?

— J'en sais rien. Ou plutôt, j'ai du le savoir à un moment. Mais j'ai complètement oublié.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes rapides :**

Je sais que ma dernière mise à jour de cette fic date d'il y a près d'un mois alors que je vous avais promis trois semaines maximum de délai. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration et j'étais vraiment fatiguée à cause de la fac. Ceci dit, je vous promets la prochaine update pour avant Noël, car je sais exactement quoi raconter, et puis les vacances arrivant à grands pas, j'aurai davantage de temps à ma disposition. Le prochain one-shot bouclera le recueil. Il sera consacré, vous l'avez deviné, à Peter, et il s'intitule _la Séduction du rat_. Attendez-vous à un pairing improbable, héhéhé…

Les réponses aux reviews étant désormais interdites dans les chapitres, j'ai consacré dans mon live-journal un post qui y est consacré. Je vous invite à aller y jeter un coup d'œil, le lien se trouve dans mon profil. L'article consacré aux RAR est daté du 11 décembre 2005. Merci à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**James : L'amour c'est du chinois :**

Il la connaissait depuis la première année. Enfin, si on peut dire. Il l'avait vite repérée, à cause de ses cheveux roux. Pendant deux ans, il n'avait su que mettre le nom qui allait avec la tignasse, Lily Evans. Elle était intelligente, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mais quand elle se mettait en colère, il valait mieux ne pas être là. Ainsi donc, après avoir subi une engueulade de sa part, Sirius avait arrêté de la surnommer Poil de Carotte en public. James s'était foutu de lui, hé bé, tu te dégonfles à cause d'une fille, sans blague… Mais James ne savait pas encore que bientôt, Lily Evans cesserait de n'être à ses yeux qu'_une fille._

Il avait suffi d'un été pour que sa vision des choses change.

Le premier septembre 1972, James Potter, élève de troisième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, s'apprêtait à monter dans le train pour rejoindre ses trois meilleurs amis quand il vit quelque chose qui allait changer sa vie.

Une scène familiale touchante. Une grande fille rousse embrassait ses parents et sa sœur à l'air grincheux pour leur dire au revoir.

C'était Lily Evans. Et elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la gamine maigrelette que James avait vue pour la dernière fois au mois de juin. Elle lui apparut comme une adorable créature toute en jambes, dont les formes naissantes transparaissaient sous les habits moldus, un chemisier et une jupe courte. Il la trouva très belle. Ou plus précisément, il en tomba immédiatement amoureux. Elle lui donna envie de s'approcher d'elle et de se cacher tout à la fois. Il la regarda un bon moment d'un air rêveur, avant d'être tiré de ses pensées par un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Potter, pousse-toi de mon chemin.

— Va te faire foutre, Snivellus.

James soupira. Non content d'être un individu désagréable et graisseux, Severus Rogue s'offrait le luxe de le déranger dans ses toutes nouvelles et attrayantes émotions. Avec un soupir, il alla rejoindre ses amis.

Il trouva Remus et Peter déjà installés dans un compartiment. Peter mangeait un sandwich au pâté, et Remus était plongé dans un de ses tout nouveaux livres de classes.

— Salut, les gars, dit James. Où est Sirius?

— Sais pas, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules. Peter avala une bouchée de son sandwich avant d'ajouter:

— Je l'ai pas vu.

James haussa les épaules, et alla s'asseoir dans un coin près de la fenêtre. Ses pensées retournèrent malgré lui vers une certaine masse de cheveux roux. Il se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Auparavant, à ses yeux, Lily Evans n'était qu'une fille parmi toutes celles qui étaient élèves à Poudlard. Mais depuis cet instant où il l'avait vue saluer ses parents, avec ses longues jambes et sa petite jupe, il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait en parler à ses amis. Peut-être à Sirius, qu'il aimait comme un frère. Sirius qui faisait déjà valser les cœurs, mais qui semblait s'en moquer. James soupira. Est-ce que son meilleur ami allait comprendre? Il ne semblait pas s'y intéresser, lui, aux filles. Mais il lui en parlerait quand même. Il n'était pas du genre à cacher ses émotions, et d'ailleurs, il en était bien incapable: tout sentiment, colère, amusement ou joie, était visible sur son visage au moment même où il les éprouvait. Alors il ne pourrait pas dissimuler longtemps son inclination toute nouvelle pour la jolie rousse.

oOØOo

— Allô! La Terre appelle Jamesie!

L'interpellé sursauta, et se retrouva face à face avec Sirius. Ce dernier était tout échevelé, et à moitié mort de rire.

— Salut, Sirius.

— Tu rêvais, mon pote?

— Mouais… Où t'étais passé?

Sirius remit ses cheveux noirs en place avec ses doigts.

— Je me cachais, expliqua-t-il. Je viens de me fader ma première déclaration d'amour de l'année. Un boudin, en plus, à qui je n'avais jamais adressé la parole avant.

— Pourquoi tu as eu besoin de te cacher, demanda Remus. Elle t'a fait son petit discours, tu l'as envoyée bouler comme tu sais si bien le faire, et basta, non?

— Non, justement, répliqua Sirius. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas sortir avec elle, mais elle s'est collée à moi en affirmant que je ne savais pas ce que je disais. Merlin, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauter dessus! Alors je suis allé me planquer cinq minutes dans le compartiment des préfets, et quand j'ai vu que la voie était libre, je suis parti. Ah, les gonzesses! Quelle plaie!

Cette exclamation pleine de lyrisme et de philosophie fit doucement rire Remus. Peter opina du bonnet, tout à fait d'accord avec son copain, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. James ne dit rien. Le moment n'était pas à la confidence.

oOØOo

Durant les deux premières semaines de cours, James Potter s'efforça de cacher ses sentiments pour Lily Evans. Comme d'habitude, il fit l'andouille avec ses amis, et obtint des punitions. Comme d'habitude, il fit ses devoirs au dernier moment et obtint tout de même des bonnes notes. Et comme d'habitude enfin, il reprit les entraînements de Quidditch où il excella. Mais à ses yeux, sa vie n'était plus vraiment la même qu'avant. Il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Durant les rares moments où il était seul (c'est-à-dire sans ses amis ou ses co-équipiers de Quidditch), James regardaient les garçons plus âgés que lui draguer les filles. Certains d'entre eux se mettaient en avant par n'importe quel moyen. D'autres, au contraire, étaient timides et rougissants. Les réactions féminines étaient tout aussi variées. Regards intéressés, voire énamourés, ou hochements de tête plus ou moins consternés. James imagina le bonheur qu'il ressentirait si Lily Evans le regardait avec les yeux qu'Alice Bradford posait sur Franck Londubat. Et il se sentait triste à l'idée qu'elle l'ignore à la façon dont Narcissa Black, une jolie mais glaciale cousine de Sirius, méprisait ses nombreux soupirants.

Bref, James se faisait à lui-même une étude des rites de séduction de ses congénères, auxquels il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Et il se disait à lui-même _par la barbe de Merlin, l'amour, c'est vraiment du chinois._

oOØOo

Un beau samedi matin, trois semaines environ après la rentrée, James se trouva par hasard seul à seul avec Lily Evans. Il sortait d'une retenue qui avait occupé quelques heures de sa matinée. Il la croisa alors qu'elle s'adonnait à une étrange habitude de fille: faire le pied de grue devant les cabinets en attendant que la copine qui s'y trouvait veuille bien en sortir. En la voyant ainsi toute seule, James sentit un courant électrique d'une intensité remarquable traverser son cerveau. Elle était vraiment mignonne, même dans sa robe d'uniforme. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui passer devant sans lui parler, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter.

— Salut, Evans, dit-il.

— Tiens, Potter, répondit-elle.

— Ça va?

— Eh bien oui, ça va très bien, pourquoi?

— Non, comme ça, je…

Il se sentit rougir. Il sentit ses idées s'emmêler encore davantage si c'était possible. Lily Evans le regardait comme s'il avait quelques cases en moins, ce qui, supposa-t-il, était peut-être le cas. Il fut cependant tiré d'affaire par l'ouverture de la porte des toilettes, par laquelle sortit une fille blonde.

— Ah, te voilà, Eva, fit Lily. Tu en as mis du temps.

La dénommée Eva gloussa, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur James qui était toujours là.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Potter, demanda-t-elle.

— Euh… répondit l'intéressé. Euh, rien. Je m'en vais. Salut.

Conscient de se conduire de façon un peu ridicule, il se sauva comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses.

oOØOo

Il retrouva ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Remus s'appliquait à expliquer à Peter le dernier sortilège qu'ils venaient d'apprendre en cours, et Sirius bayait aux corneilles sous le regard énamouré de deux ou trois filles.

— Salut, les gars, dit James.

— Salut, répliqua Remus. Tu en fais, une tête. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose?

— Rien du tout, répliqua l'interpellé avec humeur, en maudissant intérieurement sa physionomie trop expressive pour que ce soit honnête.

Sirius semblait sorti de sa rêverie. Il regardait son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je crois que je vais bosser un peu aussi, dit-il, mine de rien. Je vais chercher mon bouquin de métamorphose. Tu viens avec moi, Jamesie?

Le coup classique. James avait bien compris que Sirius allait le coincer dans le dortoir pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais après tout, pensa-t-il, peut-être qu'il en était grand temps.

Les deux garçons montèrent l'escalier. Et arrivés dans le dortoir, Sirius n'y alla pas par quatre chemins:

— James, pourquoi tu fais cette tête? On dirait que Peeves t'a soufflé dans l'oreille.

— C'est pas ça, répliqua James. Je… J'ai croisé Lily Evans devant les toilettes des filles en sortant de ma retenue, et je me suis conduit comme un crétin.

— Et alors, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Depuis quand tu te soucies d'avoir ou non l'air d'un imbécile devant quelqu'un?

— Sirius, je…

Mais il lui coupa la parole. Sirius venait de comprendre. Il regarda d'un air incrédule son meilleur ami avant de dire:

— Par la barbe de Merlin, Jamesie, ne me dis pas que tu viens de t'enticher de Poil de Carotte!

— Sirius, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît.

— C'est bien ce que je craignais… Bon sang, mon pote, mais les gonzesses sont ni plus ni moins qu'une foutue source d'ennuis! Elle comme les autres!

— Je l'ai pas fait exprès, figure-toi, rétorqua James avec mauvaise humeur.

— Je m'en doute. Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Seulement… Le prends pas mal, mon grand, mais tu as tout intérêt à y renoncer vite fait. Elle va te rendre super malheureux.

— Ah bon? Tu penses qu'elle ne tombera jamais amoureuse de moi?

— Mon pauvre ami, soupira Sirius. Décidément, t'es bien atteint. J'en sais rien, si elle va tomber amoureuse de toi ou pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que les gonzesses sont une source d'ennuis, et que quoi qu'il se passe, Poil de… euh, je veux dire Lily Evans va te rendre malheureux.

— Comment tu peux en être sûr, d'abord?

— Je te dis ça simplement pour que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir. Je ne te donnerai pas de conseil. Moi, les filles, elles me demandent de sortir avec elles, je leur dis non, et ça n'a jamais été plus loin. Ceci dit, je crois que plus vite tu laisseras tomber, mieux ce sera.

— Merci beaucoup, Sirius, dit James d'un ton aigre. Tes avertissements me remontent vachement le moral.

— Je me doute que c'est pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre, mais tu es mon meilleur ami, aussi j'aime mieux te dire franchement ce que je pense. Mais après tout, c'est pas mes affaires, alors fais comme tu le sens, et que Merlin suive tout ce qui vogue en toi.

oOØOo

Cette conversation avec Sirius avait, si c'était possible, démoralisé encore davantage le pauvre James. Mais en y réfléchissant, il pensa qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à une telle réaction de la part de son meilleur ami. En effet, son enfance pénible avait rendu Sirius cynique avant l'âge, et il avait passé toute sa vie dans un univers où l'amour était absent. Aussi il ignorait tout des liens sincères et potentiellement tendres qui pouvaient unir un homme et une femme, chabadabada.

Ceci dit, tout cela n'arrangeait rien à son affaire. Quelques heures après cette discussion et l'incident un rien humiliant qui l'avait précédé, James se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch pour son entraînement. Le capitaine de l'équipe n'étant pas encore arrivé, les autres joueurs papotaient à grand bruit de toutes sortes de choses. James boudait, il se contentait d'écouter les conversations. Il en surprit une entre les deux batteurs, Jonas Blauberg et Sylvius Johansson. Ces deux garçons étaient, pour s'exprimer pudiquement, de grands séducteurs. Les petites amies valsaient souvent. Et ce jour-là, Sylvius Johansson parlait à son copain de sa dernière conquête:

— Elle était pas facile à avoir, cette Rosie, disait-il. Froide comme un glaçon. Ça doit être ça qui la rend aussi intéressante, normalement, elles me tombent toutes dans les bras. C'est une des seules qui aient résisté.

— Et alors, comment t'as fait, demanda son interlocuteur, avide de savoir.

— Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, mon cher Jonas. J'ai attendu de la trouver toute seule dans un coin, et là, je lui ai sauté dessus, et je l'ai embrassée.

— Nooooooon…

— Si, je te jure! Et je peux te dire que sous son apparence de glaçon… ouille ouille ouille… chaud bouillant!

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, mais ne purent reprendre leur conversation, interrompus par l'arrivée du meneur de l'équipe.

oOØOo

James Potter était perplexe. Il avait observé les garçons et les filles entre eux, en avait tiré un certain nombre de conclusions, mais il ne s'était jamais douté qu'un des moyens d'obtenir la jeune personne désirée consistait simplement à lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. C'était bien plus rapide que toute cette parlotte destinée à séduire, et pour laquelle James n'avait pas l'impression d'être doué. Ceci dit, _embrasser_ une fille… Il ne savait pas du tout comment on faisait, et il avait peur de faire une boulette. Aussi il décida d'adapter la méthode de Sylvius Johansson, qui avait tout de même dix-sept ans, à ses propres moyens de garçon de treize ans. Il coincerait effectivement Lily Evans, et il l'embrasserait… sur la joue. Parce qu'après tout, sur la joue ou sur la bouche, un baiser était toujours un baiser… et si cette fameuse Rosie n'avait pas résisté à Sylvius, Lily Evans ne résisterait pas à James. Non mais.

Fort de cette décision, il se mit à suivre la jeune fille discrètement pendant plusieurs jours, attendant de la trouver seule. Le voyant agir ainsi, Sirius secouait la tête d'un air désolé. Remus et Peter, qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de ce qui se tramait, trouvaient simplement le comportement de James un peu bizarre. Mais pour la première fois en deux ans, il se moquait éperdument de ce que pensaient ses copains. Seule comptait pour lui la perspective d'arriver à ses fins.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

oOØOo

Une semaine après avoir mis au point son plan, James Potter aperçut Lily Evans, attendant comme la semaine précédente son amie à la sortie des toilettes. Il se força à ne pas rougir. Il se força à avoir l'air détendu et sûr de lui. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille, la prit par les épaules, et appuya sa bouche sur sa joue… avant de se prendre une mémorable paire de claques.

— _Non mais ça ne va pas ?_

En se frottant la joue, il subit les foudres d'une Lily rouge de colère :

— Comment as-tu osé me faire ça, espèce de pervers psychopathe taré ?

— Mais, protesta James d'une voix faible, c'était juste…

— C'était juste _quoi ?_ Tu n'es qu'un malappris et un malotru, Potter ! Tu as intérêt à ne plus t'approcher de moi, sinon…

James n'eut pas l'occasion de savoir _sinon quoi_, car l'amie de Lily sortit des toilettes à ce moment-là. Lily la prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle, laissant planté là le malheureux garçon qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

Au bout d'un moment, il regagna la tour de Gryffondor, la tête basse. Il raconta ses malheurs à ses amis, qui se montrèrent très compatissants. Même Sirius, malgré ses regards qui disaient "ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu…"

oOØOo

James finit par aller trouver Sylvius Johansson, simplement pour lui dire que sa manière de séduire les filles était totalement foireuse. Le grand garçon de dix-sept ans se mit à rire :

— Potter, t'as rien compris. Faut pas s'y prendre comme ça, avec les poulettes, à moins d'être aussi irrésistible que moi, ce qui, excuse-moi si je te vexe, n'est pas ton cas. Et puis à ton âge, franchement, faire des trucs de grands… Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi humilié.

— Ça va, Sylvius, arrête ton char…

— Nan, mais bon. Ecoute-moi bien, petit. Si tu veux avoir cette mignonne petite nana, commence par lui faire croire que tu es irrésistible, même si c'est pas le cas. Dès que tu la vois, fais en sorte qu'elle te remarque. Sois drôle, sois spirituel, et sois certain qu'au bout d'un moment, elle te tombera dans les bras. Mais va falloir être patient…

James Potter quitta Sylvius Johansson en se grattant la tête. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire que tout ça. Et puis quelque chose lui disait qu'en effet, il lui faudra être très, très patient avant d'arriver à ses fins, cette fois-ci.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes rapide de l'auteur endormi :**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Les réponses sont publiées sur mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil), dans une entrée datée du 21 décembre.

Ceci est le dernier OS du recueil _Attention, animaux sauvages_. Cette fic est donc à présent complète. Je vous remercie à tous de m'avoir suivie, lue, et d'avoir commenté mes écrits. Je ne dirai pas un mot sur mon prochain texte, parce que c'est une surprise. Le premier chapitre sera publié soit le 24, soit le 25 décembre, tout dépend de ma disponibilité à Noël.

_Bisous à tous et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Peter : la séduction du rat :**

Peter Pettigrow n'avait pas une vie facile. Ses résultats scolaires n'étaient que passables, et à un an des BUSE, ses enseignants ne manquaient pas de le lui faire remarquer. Le professeur McGonagall lui disait: "Vous avez intérêt à beaucoup travailler cet été pour être au niveau l'an prochain". Le professeur Slughorn lui disait: "Pettigrow, vous avez de la bonne volonté, mais vos notes sont encore un peu justes". Un comble pour le pauvre Peter, car l'enseignant en potions magiques avait une nette tendance à caresser ses élèves dans le sens du poil. Entendre de tels propos de sa part était presque humiliant.

Outre ses prestations scolaires, Peter souffrait de son manque de confiance en lui. Il ne vivait que dans l'ombre de ses trois meilleurs amis, et de ce fait, il en était un peu jaloux. Mais il préférait mourir plutôt que de le leur dire, car ils étaient son oxygène. Il avait besoin d'eux pour exister.

Et pour finir, Peter était amoureux. Et c'était là son plus grand secret. Personne n'était au courant, pas même ses amis. Il souffrait parfois de ne pas le leur dire, mais selon lui, ils avaient tout intérêt à ne pas le savoir. Sirius en aurait fait une maladie. James se serait moqué de lui. Remus aurait rigolé doucement, car il avait, à l'instar de Sirius, une piètre opinion de l'amour. Alors Peter n'en parlait pas. Il gardait ce sentiment pour lui, heureux de ne pas être comme James qui rougissait comme un imbécile dès que Lily Evans se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Au contraire, lui ne jetait à l'élue de son cœur que des regards à la dérobée.

Cependant, en ce mois de juin 1974, un problème se posait. La jeune fille dont Peter était amoureux n'avait plus que quelques semaines à passer à Poudlard. Elle préparait ses ASPIC, après quoi elle quitterait l'école. À cette idée, le cœur de Peter se serrait. Il ne la reverrait sans doute plus. Elle n'était pas de son monde. Trop pure, trop fière, trop belle pour lui. Il commença à envisager de se déclarer. De lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui semblait évident qu'elle ne voudrait pas de lui, qu'elle l'humilierait comme Evans le faisait presque quotidiennement avec James, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans qu'elle sache qu'il avait soupiré pour elle. Comme bien d'autres garçons à Poudlard. Des garçons plus beaux, plus populaires et plus brillants que lui, qu'elle avait également repoussés malgré tout.

Les expériences désastreuses de James avec Lily Evans n'étaient pas inutiles à Peter lorsqu'il pensait aux moyens de déclarer sa flamme. En effet, n'eût-il pas connu les conséquences malheureuses du comportement prétentieux de son ami sur sa vie amoureuse, il eût essayé de se faire passer pour plus brillant qu'il ne l'était auprès de son élue. Du fait, il savait que ce serait inutile, et même ridicule. Ses moqueries n'en seraient que plus méchantes et humiliantes. Aussi Peter décida-t-il d'avouer les choses simplement, et d'assumer tant bien que mal sa médiocrité. Il aurait aussi l'impression de se comporter de façon plus adulte que James. Restait à présent à trouver la bonne occasion pour prendre à part la jeune fille pour lui parler de ses sentiments.

Le temps passant nettement trop vite aux yeux de Peter, il pensa ne pas pouvoir attendre que le hasard lui fournisse cette occasion. Il se mit donc à suivre la jeune fille pour tenter de trouver lui-même le bon moment. Pour ce faire, il utilisa sa nouvelle arme, une arme dont il remercierait toujours James et Sirius de l'avoir aidé à se la procurer: sa forme d'Animagus. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il parvenait à se métamorphoser en rat. Ses amis lui avaient un peu ri au nez de le voir prendre la forme de cet animal nuisible, craintif et souvent synonyme de saleté, mais lui en était très fier. Le rat est petit, discret et se faufile partout. Aussi il mit tous ces avantages à profit pour suivre l'élue de son cœur partout où elle allait quand il en avait l'occasion.

Mais lorsqu'il la trouvait toute seule, il prenait peur. Elle était si froide, si distante. Jamais il n'oserait lui parler. Pourtant, il le fallait.

Il eut une fois l'occasion de se jeter à l'eau un matin, après le petit déjeuner. James, Sirius et Remus étaient déjà partis en classe, et lui avait traîné un peu à table pour grappiller quelques toasts abandonnés. Puis, voyant qu'il allait être en retard s'il ne se pressait pas, il quitta précipitamment la Grande salle pour se rendre en cours à son tour. D'autant plus qu'il ne restait que quelques jours avant les examens, et que les professeurs toléraient les retards encore moins que d'habitude. Et c'est en passant la porte qu'il la bouscula sans s'en rendre compte. Il rougit légèrement, et la regarda d'un air timide:

— Excuse-moi, dit-il.

Elle le regarda avec colère:

— Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu mets tes gros pieds, Pettigrow? Espèce de maladroit! Fiche le camp d'ici, et laisse-moi passer.

La rougeur s'intensifia sur les joues du pauvre Peter qui battit en retraite. Les mots durs qu'elle avait eus le blessaient. Quand il se fut un peu éloigné de la Grande salle, il se retourna pour voir si elle était encore là. Elle discutait avec une autre fille, qui tenait un livre sous son bras. Il soupira. Elle était tellement jolie. Avant de se rendre en classe, il murmura son prénom, qui à ses yeux était aussi joli qu'elle.

_Narcissa._

oOØOo

Il l'évita avec soin pendant quelques jours. Ce qui ne fut guère difficile, James et Sirius n'ayant de cesse de l'entraîner dans leurs bêtises. Ils semblaient bien décidés à en faire le plus possible avant la fin de l'année. Peter se laissait entraîner avec peu de bonne volonté. Il aurait préféré rester dans son coin à penser à elle. Et à ruminer ce qui lui apparaissait comme une prémisse à l'humiliation qu'il subirait dès qu'il se déclarerait.

Narcissa l'avait traité d'_espèce de maladroit_. Certes, c'était là une remarque à laquelle il avait eu droit un nombre incalculable de fois depuis le début de sa scolarité. Mais c'était _elle_ qui le lui avait dit. Et c'était nettement plus douloureux que les "Peter, ce que tu peux être maladroit" assénés par Sirius quand il avait le malheur de faire une gaffe, ou les "Pettigrow, vous êtes décidément bien maladroit" que lui disait le professeur Slughorn quand il faisait fondre son chaudron.

Dès lors qu'il avait entendu cet adjectif de la bouche de son élue, Peter était plus certain que jamais de l'issue de sa déclaration. Mais il lui avouerait ses sentiments, malgré tout. S'il avait en lui quelque chose du comportement d'un Gryffondor, c'était bien la ténacité. Il le lui dirait. Tant pis pour les conséquences.

oOØOo

Le dernier examen des élèves de quatrième année était celui de métamorphose. Il eut lieu un jeudi après-midi. Et Peter avait prévu de parler à Narcissa juste après le repas de midi. Il s'éclipsa donc un peu avant ses amis.

— Où tu vas, demanda Sirius en le regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

— Je… j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, répondit Peter.

— Tu en as assez de nous, sourit Remus.

— Non, je… J'ai juste besoin de faire un tour pour… euh… pour me calmer les nerfs.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva de table. Au moment où il partait, il entendit James dire aux autres: "ça doit être à cause du stress."

Il attendit Narcissa dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots de Serpentard. Il savait qu'elle allait passer par ici avant de se rendre à son épreuve pratique de potions. Son cœur battait très fort. Il se demanda si James se sentait aussi angoissé avant de parler à Lily Evans. Peut-être pas. Après tout, il était tellement sûr qu'elle allait lui tomber dans les bras…

— Pettigrow, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Il sursauta. C'était elle. Elle le regardait d'un air méfiant.

— Je…

— Tu attends tes copains stupides pour préparer encore un mauvais coup?

— Non. Je… Je voudrais te parler.

Elle éclata d'un rire mauvais.

— Tu voudrais me parler. Tiens donc. Et de quoi?

Peter devint écarlate.

— Narcissa, je… euh… _je suis amoureux de toi._

Un ange passa. Tout sembla figé. Puis Narcissa se remit à rire. On aurait cru qu'elle venait d'entendre la plaisanterie la plus amusante de toute sa vie.

— Franchement, Pettigrow, dit-elle en essuyant des larmes de rire. Tu viens me trouver et m'asséner comme ça que tu es amoureux de moi? Tu te rends compte à qui tu parles?

—…

— Mon pauvre petit bonhomme, quand bien même je te trouverais le moindre intérêt, je ne pourrais que te repousser. Je suis fiancée. Je me marie l'année prochaine.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. Peter ne sut quoi dire, mais il entendit distinctement dans sa poitrine son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

— Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, reprit Narcissa. Tu es médiocre. Tu es stupide. Tu es maladroit. Tu es inutile. En un mot, tu es nul. Tu ne mérites même pas que je te regarde et que je te parle. Alors tes jolis sentiments, tu peux te les garder.

Comme les insultes pleuvaient sur lui, la douleur laissa peu à peu la place à la colère dans l'esprit de Peter. Il s'agissait de cette colère inutile et parfois puérile qu'on ressent lorsqu'on subit une adversité profondément injuste. Et ce sentiment était rare chez lui. En temps normal, quand il avait des ennuis ou qu'il se faisait humilier, il se cachait derrière ses amis pour ruminer l'injustice. Mais cette fois, il était seul. Il savait que s'enfuir rendrait sa position d'amoureux éconduit encore plus ridicule.

Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il prit un gros risque. Il décida de ne pas se laisser rabaisser encore davantage en montrant à Narcissa la seule chose dont il fût réellement fier : sa forme d'Animagus. C'était dangereux en soi : elle pourrait le dénoncer ; il pourrait se faire exclure de l'école. Ses amis aussi, dans le même temps. Mais Peter s'en moquait. Il éprouvait simplement quelque chose qui chez lui était très rare : un sursaut de fierté.

— Viens avec moi, dit-il à Narcissa. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Elle fronça les sourcils :

— Si tu veux me faire un coup tordu comme ceux que fait Potter à cette Sang de bourbe de Lily Evans, tu ferais mieux de renoncer immédiatement.

— Ce n'est pas ça, répliqua Peter. Viens.

Sans attendre de réponse, il l'entraîna vers un placard à balais. Là, il lui dit simplement :

— Ne bouge pas, et regarde-moi.

Et alors, sous les yeux de la jeune fille, il se métamorphosa. Ce faisant, il eut l'impression de faire une grosse bêtise, mais c'était trop tard. Quand il se fut transformé, il voulut s'enfuir, mais Narcissa l'attrapa par la queue. Il couina. Elle éleva le rat au niveau de son visage, et…

— Ne te sauve pas comme ça, dit-elle.

Elle regarda un moment le rongeur gris et dodu, les lèvres pincées, comme plongée dans une intense réflexion.

— Pettigrow, reprit-elle, ce que tu viens de me montrer mérite amplement que nous prolongions cette conversation. Seulement, maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps. Retrouve-moi ce soir après le dîner devant le tableau de Gwendoline la Fantasque. Je t'y attendrai.

Elle reposa le rat sur le sol avec une étrange douceur, puis elle tourna les talons, et partit.

Peter reprit sa forme humaine, puis il se rendit à son examen de métamorphose, profondément dubitatif.

oOØOo

Il retrouva Narcissa à l'heure dite et à l'endroit prévu. Cette fois-ci, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser de ses trois autres amis. Ses excuses bancales n'avaient fait que de rendre leurs regards soupçonneux plus appuyés encore. Tandis qu'il fonçait dans les couloirs aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il espérait que personne ne le suivait. Mais il était bien seul.

Et il tomba en arrêt devant la beauté de Narcissa.

Eut-il été un peu moins lucide, il aurait pensé que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait relevé ses cheveux, et enfilé cette robe au décolleté échancré. Elle le conduisit dans une classe vide.

— Pettigrow, ce que tu m'as montré tout à l'heure m'a profondément intéressée, dit-elle. Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je ne suis toujours pas intéressée par toi, je te trouve toujours aussi minable, mais le fait que tu sois un Animagus non déclaré te donne un certain avantage. Je pense que l'année prochaine, si tu le veux bien, je te présenterai mon fiancé… enfin, à ce moment-là, ce sera mon mari.

— Qui est-ce, ton fiancé ?

— C'est Lucius Malefoy. Tu as dû le connaître. Il a quitté Poudlard il y a trois ans.

— Oui, en effet, répondit Peter, frissonnant au souvenir du grand garçon blond à l'air cruel qui lui avait fait peur tout le temps où ils avaient été à l'école ensemble.

— Lucius, reprit Narcissa, a des amis très puissants. Ceci dit, je pense que ces gens auront besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un capable de se déplacer en toute discrétion.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de les rencontrer ?

— Du pouvoir, Pettigrow. Beaucoup de pouvoir…

La voix de Narcissa était devenue envoûtante. Hypnotisé, Peter la regarda s'approcher de lui. La distance entre leurs visages était sensiblement réduite.

— Si tu te rapproches des amis de Lucius, tu deviendras puissant, nettement moins nigaud et minable qu'en ce moment… Réfléchis-y bien, Peter. Pense à la façon dont te traitent Potter, Lupin, et mon imbécile de cousin Sirius. Tu es leur faire-valoir, rien de plus. Si tu deviens plus puissant qu'eux, ce qui sera le cas si tu deviens des nôtres, ils s'en mordront les doigts… Il leur semblera qu'ils n'auront pas su reconnaître ta vraie valeur…

Ces paroles s'insinuèrent comme un poison dans l'esprit de Peter. Il eut chaud. Il eut un peu peur. Et puis Narcissa était trop près de lui. Il lui sembla jouer un jeu dangereux avec elle. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter… de penser que concernant James, Sirius et Remus, elle n'avait pas entièrement tort… Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus avant ses réflexions car soudainement, Narcissa l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser bref, mais fiévreux. Quand elle le relâcha, elle murmura :

— Voilà ce que peut t'apporter le pouvoir, Peter… Si tu nous rejoins, il n'est pas impossible que par la suite, je puisse t'accorder quelques… faveurs…

—…

— Je te laisse réfléchir. Fais-moi savoir ta réponse rapidement. Si tu n'as pas pris ta décision d'ici notre départ de Poudlard, je te laisse l'été pour m'envoyer un hibou. Bonsoir.

Sur ce, elle sortit.

Peter la suivit l'instant d'après. Il avait encore des doutes, mais sa décision était prise. Il rencontrerait Lucius Malefoy. Après… il aviserait. Ou pas.

Car le baiser de Narcissa avait laissé sur son âme une trace de feu.

**FIN**


End file.
